Missions two man
by SNK UCHIHA
Summary: sumary baiklah kali ini gua mau ngerilis kisah antara dua bersaudara kembar yaitu naruto dan sasuke yang dalam misinya menciptakan ngan kisah yang bercampur romantisme mereka menemukan pasangan hidup dalam perjalanannya.Apakah mereka akan berhasil dalam misinya? maka simak kisahnya di bawah ini , dengan update chapter setiap 1 minggu sekali


_**Title: mission two man**_

Author:ihwanulmuslim

Editing: saya sendiri

pairing: naruto *sasuke, kakek sisho

disclaimer: naruto

rated: Kid+

genre: adventure, attaking, fantasi,romantis

warning: GAJE,

_**sumary**_

_baiklah kali ini gua mau ngerilis kisah antara dua bersaudara kembar yaitu naruto dan sasuke yang dalam misinya menciptakan kisah yang bercampur romantisme mereka menemukan pasangan hidup dalam mereka akan berhasil dalam misinya? maka simak kisahnya di bawah ini , dengan update chapter setiap 1 minggu sekali_

_**chapter1**_

tik tik tik tik...bunyi hujan diatas genting, rumah kakek sisho yang berada di di lereng pegunungan,kakek sisho hidup dengan dua cucunya Naruto dan sasuke yang telah di tinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya karena demi menciptakan perdamaian naruto dan sasuke akan melakukan perjalanan belajar bela diri. Suatu ketika saat mereka meminta ijin pada kakek untuk mengembara ,"kakek kami sudah dewasa,kami ingin mengembara dalam misi menciptakan kedamaian" kata naruto dengan tertunduk lesu."mau kemana kalian?"jawab kakek,"kakek tahu kan betapa pedihnya perang ini dan telah meninggalnya orang tua kami?,kami tidak ingin itu terjadi pada yang lain"ucap sasuke."aku tahu maksud kalian,baiklah akan aku ijinkan kalian pergi,kalian bisa berangkat besok pagi,tapi dengan satu syarat kalian harus kembali ketika kalian sudah selesai"ucap kakek dengan tersenyum palsu."itu benar keek?, termakasih atas izinnya ya sebelum fajar terbit mereka berangkat dengan semangat serta mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kakeknya"keek aku berangkat jaga diri kakek ya"ucap sasuke dengan diambang tangis. Lalu kakek menjawab "hanya kalian yang kakek punya jadi jagalah diri kalian dengan baik,udah cepet berangkat nanti keburu siang"."baiiiik kek,,,kami berangkat!selamat tinggalucap mereka berdua sambil berjalan menjahui rumah

Di perjalanan mereka tiba tiba menemukan ada orang tergeletak diatas batu besar meminta tolong"tolong tolong naaaak"lalu mereka menghampirinya,"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"ucap orang itu menjawab"keluargaku telah dibunuh oleh sekelompok orrrang...aaaachhh sakiiiit"dia menjawab dengan menahan rasa sakit."bagaimana ini sasuke ?ucap naruto,"sebaiknya aku saja yang akan meminta pertolongan kepada yang lain jadi kamu jaga dia disini "ucap sasuke dengan menyakinkan."baiklah kuserahkan padamu untuk hal itu"kata naruto pada sasuke.

Kemudian naruto bertanya pada orang yang sedang tergeletak tadi"izinkan aku bertanya,siapa nama mu?"orang itu menjawab"tobisohu,,,,,aaaacchhh saaakit",,lalu naruto kaget dan bertanya"kondisi anda menghawatirkan dengan luka tusukan itu"ucap naruto. Karena naruto merasa kasian lalu ia pergi mencari tabib untuk menyembuhkan tobisohu. Dan ia menemukan tabib yang tinggal di sebuah gubuk sederhana lalu ia berkata pada tabib itu"tolong bisakah anda ikut saya untuk menyembuhkan teman saya yang sedang terkena tusukan,di hutan,,". tidak pernah menolak pasien karna itu tugasku"ucap tabib itu dengan tegas. Dan naruto menyuruh tabib itu untuk mengikutinya kehutan. "itu dia yang sedang tergeletak"kata naruto kepada tabib sambil sampai tabib itu bergegas untuk memeriksa kondisi tobisohu ."lukanya sangat parah dan dalam, ia kehilangan bayak darah sebaiknya kita bawa ke gubuk ku dulu disana lebih bayak obat yang bisa membantu" ucap tabib itu ke pada naruto dengan wajah muram. Setelah sasuke kembali,,,dia heran kenapa naruto dan orang yang tergeletak tadi hilang. Lalu ia berkata di dalam hatinya dengan wajah merah"dasar anak brengsek kau narutooooo,udah capek capek cari pertolongan malah menghilang". Lalu sasuke mengajak orang yang dimintai tolong tadi ,untuk mencari dimana naruto. Sasuke bingung ia harus mencari kemana,dia hanya bisa berteriak memanggil naruto,karena ia tidak mengenal daerah itu.

TBC...

_Bagimana kelanjutan kisah mereka tunggu di minggu berikutnya?!_

_Berikan saran atau kritik yang bersifat mendukung pada akun kami fbihwan Reck Arema email ihwanmuslim23 _


End file.
